bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Othrys's Monologue - "Prologue" to Othrys Ascending
So ... it's 1:30 A.M. where I am and I'm thinking heavily about Othrys Ascending, the reboot of the Tartaronian chronicles. It's at about this time that I take a look at my first draft of its prologue and I tweak it a bit with assistance from a peer of mine. This peer just happens to be my two-month old kitten Elsa who believes my desk is her playground. I myself am mostly satisfied with it now, and seeing as I'll be away from town until around noon(ish) Tuesday next week, I figured posting this would be a nice compensation for my absence, as well as an introduction to my favorite new character. I will most certainly be able to check on activity around here and such, though I won't be on Chat or editing anything big until I return. Any comments on how my writing's evolved or thoughts on how the story will turn out would be very much appreciated, and I encourage you to share such thoughts. Be as honest as you can, minus any nitpicking :P Thanks in advance, and I'll see you guys in a few days. Happy reviving :D ::~ ''Bendos'' ''--'' I endorse 'Murica™. 06:41, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 'The Promised Prologue' Fear. What is it? What purpose does it serve? Is it ally or foe? Its enigmas have harrowed my long, suffering existence for as long as memory serves. All I have come to realize is that fear is a deceptive force. Through one viewpoint, it will cloud judgment and reason, and impels instinct to even the most stoic of beings. It will wind its insidious tentacles into the hearts of its victims and whisper thoughts of cowardice into their very sub-conscious. Is this its only real basis? No. Fear is in its own right a savior. A savior who is both assertive and reasonable to those who would become their own end without it. It will defend life against threats it recognizes before the mind is every capable of. But this is an answer that births more ambiguous uncertainties. For if fear is just in its right, does this make such concepts as courage and honor wrong? Or are these notions of a like nature? This is the one truth I have found in existence to be real. Every aspect of life is a two-sided coin, one that cannot be discerned by most. There is no good, and there is no evil. For all our intelligence, and for all our accomplishments, we know nothing of the world we live in. To compensate, the same fool who cannot comprehend life’s truths will develop his own. That life is nothing but the creation of a divine force, one that controls all there is and all there will ever be. Perhaps the fool is correct. Perhaps we are all in the eyes of the beholder and are at his mercy. At least in his own sad world. But this is nothing but an idea. An idea that is sadly suitable for the minds of the weak. Human perception is the ultimate downfall of his theories, for he lacks the capacity to truly understand all that occurs in his world. No human can ever fathom the reason of his existence and it is for this reason that I have transcended such limits. Man’s first and foremost concern is to continue his pitiful existence for as long as possible, whether it is through his own life or those of his spawn. The intelligence of mankind does indeed know limits, and it is for this reason and this reason alone that I have transcended these boundaries. I have scoured time and space for answers, only to gain more upon more questions. It has not been until recently that I have discovered the true purpose of life. The one golden reason that every living being wishes to know at a sub-conscious level so that they may take pride in knowing so. The reason for life is without foundation. There is none whatsoever. Life is yet another two-sided phenomenon that occurs in our infinite world. Every illusion that man has created, be it courage, faith, or any other, is nothing but that. A falsified illusion. And this includes the concept of living. Life is chaotic especially. Its one constant factor is conflict through interaction. Every entity cares for itself above all others at its core, and therefore when a second presence interferes with its interests it will retaliate on some level. It is for this reason that peace is a special illusion. For peace can never be accomplished so long as there is life. Life is chaos. Life is the one true cause of hatred and despair. Without life, there would be eternal peace. It would be a glorious universe in this state of being. But if this were to be accomplished, what if life were to occur again? Is it never-ending? Will it instinctively recoil against threats so that it always has a place in the universe? It is a risk that is prominent. One that is likely to be incurred, But it is one that I must take. It is for this reason that I will carry out the only notion that is truly impartial. Life cannot exist. Life cannot be allowed to be recreated, otherwise chaos will be unleashed again and peace will never truly be a reality. My name is Othrys. I am just in my cause and my actions are true. My name is Othrys. I will not rest until I have completed the One Truth's goals. My name is Othrys. Fear my essence, for it will soon end your own. Category:Blog posts